


Treehouse of Horror

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: Assassin's Creed - College!AU [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Humor, Sitcom, Slice of Life, Thriller, WTF Kombat 2020, WTFK 2020, ЗФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Близкие и родные начали себя странно вести? В кампусе пропадают люди? Стоит ли волноваться? Смотрите в хэллоуинском эпизоде нашего тупого студенческого АУ!
Series: Assassin's Creed - College!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671346
Kudos: 1
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	Treehouse of Horror

**Author's Note:**

> 1) очень большое колледж!АУ и посему — ООС!  
> 2) полно отсылок к играм, но всё ещё АУ.  
> 3) в силу особенностей греческого акцента, у Алексиоса «Кассандра» сокращается до «Касс», в отличие от американского «Кэсс»  
> 4) упоминаемая песня — [Synecku, Synecku](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVLWl9AG3PU)

— Алекс, давай, будущий профессор психологии, по шкале от нуля до десяти, на сколько бы ты оценил общительность Джека? — Джейкоб свалился на кресло и крутанулся на нем, прожигая соседа взглядом.

— И тебе привет, — Алексиос провел пальцами по краю полотенца на бедрах. Он только вышел из душа после тренировки. Баскетбольный клуб закончил филонить в межсезонье и принялся активно наверстывать упущенное. И пусть Алексиос заполнял утро разминками и пробежками, тренер гонял всех одинаково, так что трудиться за пролежавших все каникулы приходилось каждому.

Джейкоб постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла в ожидании ответа. Судя по его суетливости, он тут себе не находил места всё время, пока Алексиос принимал душ.

— Вряд ли мне хватит сил терпеть таких студентов как ты, чтобы стать профессором, — Алексиос прошёл на кухню, — Ну, если мы говорим о малыше Джеке, которого ты взял под своё крыло... Его общительность, когда дело касается тебя, или нет?

— А она разная? — Джейкоб поднял бровь и отвел взгляд в сторону, вспоминая все моменты общения с Джеком.

— Когда дело касается тебя, но не рядом с тобой — да, — Алексиос достал из холодильника банку колы и помахал ей перед Джейкобом. Когда тот замотал головой, грек достал пиво и, получив согласие, закрыл холодильник. Алкоголь отправился к капитану футбольного клуба, ну а баскетбольному сегодня максимум углеводы в газировке можно. Да и то, если не рассказывать тренеру.

— До-о-опустим, — Джейкоб ещё хотел поспорить, но понял, что сейчас у него мало желания вступать в полемику с человеком, принесшим пиво прямо в руки. — Тогда оба варианта.

— От нуля до десяти... — Алексиос забрался с ногами на кровать и открыл колу. — Ну, допустим, рядом с тобой где-то на троечку, хотя поначалу было хуже.

— Я бы даже меньше дал...

— А если дело касается тебя, то прям твердые семь. Будет говорить как Железный Дровосек, но вполне себе четко излагать, что нужно.

— Вау, хотел бы я это услышать, — судя по интонации, Джейкоб вообще не поверил, что это возможно.

— Я же говорил, тебя рядом быть не должно, — Алексиос пожал плечами.

— Ладно, — Джейкоб провел в воздухе рукой с бутылкой и чуть не пролил пиво. Он явно был чем-то взволнован, если даже это не мог контролировать. — А твоя сестра?

— А при чем здесь моя сестра? — послышался скрежет банки.

— Успокойся, спартанец, господи. Я просто спросил. Ответь на вопрос, чувак с комплексом старшего брата.

— У меня нет... — Алексиос остановился. Даже мать говорила, что комплекс есть. Да и Кассандра. Да и эта банка бы с удовольствием сказала. — Если ей надо, она скажет. Всё, что думает, и всё, что хочет. Но если в целом, то...

— Ладно, не отвечай, — Джейкоб подкатил с креслом к кровати Алексиоса, когда тот надолго застрял с ответом. Он наклонился и серьезно посмотрел на соседа. — Как эти двое смогли найти общий язык друг с другом, когда его с адекватными-то людьми найти не могут?

— Может, так и нашли? — Алексиос положил ладонь на лицо Джейкоба и оттолкнул того со стулом от своей кровати.

— Алекс, — Джейкоб схватил Алексиоса за запястье и убрал руку в сторону, не отпуская. — Я видел, как Кэсс смеялась. Рядом с Джеком. И он тоже смеялся. 

— Э... это тоже нормально. Людям свойственно смеяться, — Алексиос выдернул руку. — Я же не могу вмешиваться в её жизнь постоянно.

— Ты и так всегда это делаешь, как только запахнет жареным.

— Не в этот раз, братан, — Алексиос хлебнул колы и отвернулся.

— Мой бывший сталкер, а может, кстати, не бывший, гуляет по полдня с твоей сестрой, они мило курлыкают и смеются, а старшего братика это даже не беспокоит? Какая неожиданность.

— Ты самый отвратительный человек на земле, — Алексиос закатил глаза и посмотрел на Джейкоба. — Выкладывай уже, что случилось.

  


***

  


— Я возьму!

Хлопок от мягкого приёма мяча, хлопок после принятого удара и тут же громкий стук мяча об пол. Алексиос не сдерживал улыбку и с удовольствием смотрел, как его сестра набирает очки волейбольной команде. Было нелегко найти ей занятие, в котором она одновременно и была хороша, и не калечила людей. Кассандра всегда была непростым ребенком — драки в школе с самого малого возраста, общая нелюдимость, взрывной характер, острый язык, бесконечный эгоизм и непринятие чужого мнения. Впрочем, всё это на самом деле было неважно, ведь сестренка Алексиоса — всё ещё его сестренка, и плевать, что там думали и говорили другие. Он же знал, что она не могла родиться демоном, как говорил директор в её школе.

— Ты глянь на них... Алекс? Але-е-екс, — Джейкоб со всей силы пихнул Алексиоса локтем в бок. — Ты меня слушал?

— Нет, — Алексиос нахмурился и потер бок. Хоть он и не слушал, но, кажется, понял, на что просил обратить внимание его сосед. Во время перерыва Кассандра подошла к трибуне и, размахивая руками, что-то объясняла сидящему на лавке парню. — Это Джек?

— Я тебе об этом уже пятнадцать минут говорю, — Джейкоб закатил глаза и подпер подбородок рукой, поставив локти на спинку кресла впереди. — Если нам надо будет устроить тайную слежку, придется просить младшиков, — он улыбнулся девушкам с нижних скамеек, которые не спускали с них глаз. — Но ты опять меня не слушаешь...

— Ты был прав... — Алексиос потер подбородок.

— Я? Когда успел? — Джейкоб с удивлением посмотрел на соседа.

— Касс никогда не общалась с кем-то так долго. Да и явно доброжелательно. Она делает прогресс, — Алексиос улыбнулся. Вот бы сейчас привести сюда этого директора, который рекомендовал поставить крест на сложной девочке.

— Или это не прогресс... — Джейкоб уже почти встал, когда Кассандра подняла руку. Разнимать драку с участием сестры лучшего друга и Джека он не то чтобы хотел, но что-то же надо было сделать. Однако всё закончилось простым прощальным рукопожатием и последующим объятьем, после чего девушка вернулась на поле. — Фух... Вроде всё в порядке.

— А вот это уже не нормально, — Алексиос встал с кресла и пошёл к выходу из зала.

— Погоди, ты куда?

— Искать «младшиков».

— А что случилось-то? — Джейкоб последний раз глянул на Джека. Кажется, тот тоже собирался уходить.

— Касс бы никогда не подпустила к себе кого-то близко. Особенно чужого парня.

— Хмм, — Джейкоб задумался, вспоминая все случаи, когда пересекался с Кассандрой, и выходило, что и правда, он скорее оказывался в захвате и с вывернутой рукой, чем ему позволили хотя бы по плечу похлопать сестренку соседа. — У тебя очень ди... своеобразная сестра.

— Ты это уже говорил, — Алексиос наконец увидел каких-то отщепенцев в коридоре. — Подойдут? 

— А то, — Джейкоб свистнул, привлекая внимание. — Эй, шпана. Подошли на пару слов.

  


***

  


— Але-е-ексиос, малыш, это лицо тебе не идёт, верни его тому задроту, у которого забрал, — глава братства «Альфа Дельта Фи» ткнул в морщину между глаз Алексиоса. — Ты портишь вечеринку.

— Я не хотел... — Алексиос убрал чужую руку от своего лица и осмотрелся. Когда он пришел, тут было полно веселящихся студентов, но пока он уходил в себя, вечеринка от стадии танцев перешла к активным пьяным обжиманиям по углам. — Я, видимо, пропустил всё веселье, — он усмехнулся и хлебнул из своего стакана. Пиво уже согрелось от его рук и стало противным на вкус.

— Держи.

— Спасибо, Алкивиад, — Алексиос забрал свеженький красный стаканчик и взглядом отыскал своего соседа на вечеринке, что было несложно. В углу, из которого доносились вопли, больше напоминавшие боевой клич спартанцев перед нападением, проходило соревнование по осушению бочки пива. Там же и нашелся его драгоценный сосед, ставящий очередной рекорд.

— Хм... — Алкивиад проследил за взглядом Алексиоса. — Как понимаю, тебя беспокоит не твой британский друг, а нечто иное? Точнее, некто... Какая-то девица разбила тебе сердце? Или парень на утро сказал, что ты не так хорош в постели, хотя нет... Драгоценное золотце, младшая сестра нашего Аполлона? — Алкивиад расплылся в улыбке, поняв по реакции, что угадал. — Что же она вытворила на этот раз?

— А тебя-то с чего вдруг она беспокоит? — Алексиос с подозрением посмотрел на собеседника.

— Я премного ей благодарен за освобождение места главы братства. Могу же я побеспокоиться за свою героиню?

— Ага, она прям сама освободила это место. И никто не виноват в этом, ага, — Алексиос усмехнулся и отпил пива из стакана.

— Простое недопонимание, — Алкивиад невинно пожал плечами и провел пальцем по подбородку Алексиоса. — И ты уже сломал мне пару ребер за это, неужели я не искупил свою вину?

— Надо было тебе ещё нос разбить...

— Нельзя быть таким агрессивным, малыш Алексиос, — Алкивиад щелкнул Алексиоса по носу и обошел кругом. — Так что же тебя беспокоит настолько, что вы с британским воробушком решили использовать моих мальчиков?

— Так вот откуда ты узнал, — Алексиос сложил руки на груди.

— Ну, было несложно и без этого, у тебя же всё на лице написано, — Алкивиад рассмеялся и провел пальцами по спине Алексиоса, пересчитывая позвонки. — Ты же понимаешь, что за их информацию придётся чем-то отплатить мне?

— И что же ты хочешь?

— Хм... Ой, было бы за что платить, — Алкивиад махнул рукой и взял барный стул, подтянув его к Алексиосу, после чего уселся сверху, закинув ногу на ногу. — И всё же маленькое «но» про ваших Кассандру и Джека у них есть. Интересно?

— Не испытывай моё терпение, — Алексиос улыбнулся. — Минет сойдет? Могу сломать ещё пару ребер в качестве платы, и ты сам сможешь в любое время его себе делать. Отличное предложение, как мне кажется.

— А с чего ты решил, что я не могу? — Алкивиад наигранно невинно похлопал ресницами и рассмеялся. — Ладно, у меня есть небольшое поручение для вас с другом. Небольшая посылочка в другое братство. Отдадите её главе «Фи Сигма Ни», и мы в расчете. Не так сложно, правда?

  


***

  


— Алекс, какого хуя! — Джейкоб перепрыгнул через забор и быстро оглянулся. — Блядь, откуда в этих индейцах столько сил?! — взвыл Джейкоб и, ухватившись за столб, свернул за угол. — Это ты виноват!

— Не трать энергию, — Алексиос чуть не завалился на повороте. Кроссовки проскользили по асфальту, но он вовремя остановился, в пару лишних шагов и не без чуть ободранной ладони, удалось повернуть вслед за Джейкобом. — Я не хотел, ты сам знаешь.

— Конечно, блядь, говорил не верить этому пидору, — Джейкоб обернулся на крик сзади и тут же пригнулся, когда над головой просвистел брошенный камень. — Нас сейчас убьют из-за этого лощеного!

— Смотри на это позитивнее, — Алексиос перескочил через забор и, приземлившись, потянул вниз Джейкоба. Над головами просвистел ещё один камень, на этот раз больше. — Сегодня можно не ходить на пробежку, — Алексиос усмехнулся и снова побежал, хлопнув Джейкоба по спине.

— Да, конечно, ахуенный, блядь, плюс! — Джейкоб попытался ударить соседа, но чуть не завалился, поэтому бросил попытки. — Что, черт возьми, было в этой коробке? Туда! — он дёрнул Алексиоса через дорогу и, проскользив по капоту припаркованной машины, побежал через стоянку.

— Не знаю, — Алексиос оглянулся. — У нас проблемы... — он толкнул соседа в сторону, и между ними со свистом пролетела стрела.

— У них. Блядь. Есть. Ебанные. Стрелы? — Джейкоб даже забыл, что бежал.

— Они же братство коренных жителей Америки, — Алексиос пожал плечами и кивнул, намекая, что им бы продолжить бежать.

— А где братство коренных жителей Англии? — теперь оглядываться приходилось чаще и бежать больше зигзагами.

— И что бы вы делали? Кидались блюдцами в четыре часа и забивали клюшками для крокета?

— Это молотки, — Джейкоб помахал пальцем, но когда тот задел перья очередной стрелы, убрал руку. — За убийство вас посадят! — громко крикнул он преследователям.

— Вот за это вас и не любят, — Алексиос потянул на себя Джейкоба и свернул к остановке. Запрыгнув в переднюю дверь автобуса, он бросил несколько купюр водителю и жестом показал, чтобы тот поторопился закрыть двери и ехать.

— Чёрт... — Джейкоб проводил взглядом остановку и подбегающих к ней членов братства «Фи Сигма Ни». — Ты вообще не знаешь, что было в коробке? — он устало грохнулся на одно из мест в конце автобуса и вытянул ноги.

— Ну, судя по реакции и чувству юмора Алкивиада... — Алексиос сел рядом.

— Там был дилдо. Большой розовый дилдо, — Джейкоб вытянул ладони, изображая размер, и затряс ими. — Который, сука, начал вибрировать, как только коробка открылась.

— Я даже не буду с тобой спорить, — Алексиос достал из кармана завибрировавший телефон. — Вспомни...

— Дай сюда, — Джейкоб забрал телефон и зажал кнопку записи голосового сообщения. — Я тебе выну позвоночник через задницу и засуну обратно через рот за это дерьмо, придурок, — отправив сообщение, он вернул телефон хозяину.

— Ты прямо не скупишься на выражения, — Алексиос улыбнулся оглянувшейся женщине и чуть пожал плечами. Промотав выше чат, он прочитал сообщение от Алкивиада. — Ему сказали, что мы выполнили его просьбу... Он говорит, что Касс и Джек встречаются в фудкорте и периодически на тренировках волейбольного клуба. Но из разговоров ничего не ясно, — Алексиос промотал ниже. — Тут есть аудиозаписи с их встреч из кафе.

— Эти АДФ чертовы шпионы, ты знал?

— Догадывался, — Алексиос покачал головой, и чуть уменьшив звук у телефона, чтобы не слышали другие пассажиры, прислонил к уху. Джейкоб придвинулся ближе.

«Джек, Джек, Джек. Подожди, ты не прав. В человеке не может быть столько крови. Если мы не считаем в органах, то будет не больше пары литров, ты видел её? Она же не такая большая.»

«Нет, в прошлый раз всё было аккуратнее, куда вот мы бы потом дели тела? Кэсс, я лишь хочу сказать...»

«Слушай, я лишь хочу сказать, что мозги по мостовой не такая уж плохая идея...»

Остальные записи были похожего содержания и периодически прерывались смехом и шумом посетителей фудкорта. Записи пролистывались автоматически, пока не зазвучал голос Алкивиада:

«И я тебя люблю, мой самый пьяненький английский воробушек».

— Блядь, — Джейкоб отодвинулся и передернулся. — Черт, не знаю, что из всего этого более жуткое.

— Ставлю на последнее сообщение? Он ещё фотку прислал.

— Мне стоит видеть?

— Пожалуй... Нет, — Алексиос удалил полуобнаженное селфи Алкивиада. — О. Тут ещё сообщение. Пишет, что они один раз заходили в киноклуб.

— Киноклуб? А с каких пор они в нём? Джек ничего не говорил. Хотя да, ты же говорил, что он не особо разговорчивый со мной, — Джейкоб махнул рукой. 

  


***

  


— Алекс, у меня есть пара новостей, — Джейкоб важно встал перед входом в их комнату, стоило только Алексиосу открыть дверь.

— Начинай с хорошей, — грек бросил сумку у входа в комнату и свалился на кровать. После их дневного забега отправиться на тренировку было просто невыносимо мучительно, но капитан команды должен был присутствовать, если на то не было уважительных причин. И сейчас Алексиос чувствовал себя не просто выжатым как лимон, а пропущенным через соковыжималку лимоном, прямо с кожицей и косточками.

— А нет у меня хороших новостей. Во-первых, наши малые вообще не состоят ни в каких клубах, кроме спортивных.

— Учитывая, что они не любят людей, не удивительно... — лениво промычал Алексиос. Он бы ещё добавил, что Кассандра занимается волейболом только потому, что когда-то её выгнали из контактного баскетбола и навсегда запретили заниматься им в юношеской лиге, а Джек занимается футболом явно только ради Джейкоба, но не стал — слишком хотелось спать.

— Во-вторых, я узнал у девушек из киноклуба, они ни разу даже не видели их.

— Может, просто не заметили...

— Конечно, они же такие незаметные. Ещё эти из клуба рассказали кое-что странное...

— Ммм? — Алексиос даже повернул голову и заинтересованно посмотрел на соседа, настолько странным показался его голос.

— Ну... У них пропала одна девушка. И её уже давно не видели...

— Ты к чему клонишь? — Алексиос через силу заставил себя сесть на кровати.

— Ни к чему, кроме того, что у нас есть два социофоба, которые вдруг нашли способ попасть в клуб, в котором не состоят.

— Касс умеет взламывать такие двери, — Алексиос упал обратно на кровать. У них в колледже не было систем экстракласса. Уж кабинет она вскроет, а вот сейф в учительской — вряд ли.

— А те разговоры? Не находишь их странными?

— Мы просто не знаем контекста. Социофоб это не социопат, Джейкоб. А теперь оставь свою паранойю и дай отдохнуть.

  


***

  


Алексиос, конечно, доверял своей сестрёнке и всячески её поддерживал, но надо сказать, Джейкобу удалось посеять некоторые сомнения. Пока его младшая сестренка что-то мурлыкала себе под нос, бегая от одного стеллажа супермаркета к другому, он переписывался с соседом, который сейчас тоже зависал со своим протеже. Правда, если Алексиоса вытащила сестра, чтобы он помог с сумками (и потому что у него была машина, пусть он и брал её только по острой нужде), то Джейкоб сам увязался за Джеком.

— Лекс, ты вообще слушаешь меня? — Кассандра заглянула в лицо брату.

— Да, конечно, — Алексиос убрал телефон и улыбнулся. — Ты спрашивала, какая фасоль лучше?

— Да, — Кассандра сжимала в руках две банки с красной и белой фасолью.

— Тебе не хватает белка в рационе или клетчатки, что говорит тренер? — Алексиос навалился на тележку. — Ты её опять не слушаешь, да?

— Не твоё дело, — буркнула Кассандра и убрала на полку красную фасоль.

— Подожди, — Алексиос подошёл к сестре и достал обратно банку. — Тебе нужно больше белка, с костями у тебя и так всё в порядке, — он поменял фасоль в руках Кассандры и убрал лишнее на полку, — Хотя ты и без всего этого молодец. Я видел твою тренировку, Деймос как всегда рвет всех на площадке, — он чмокнул её в макушку и достал вновь запищавший телефон.

— Кто тебе там написывает... — Кассандра взяла ещё пару банок красной фасоли и положила в тележку.

— Джейкоб, запутался в отношениях... — Алексиос отписался соседу, что Кассандра ведет себя как обычно, и он зря волновался.

— У него есть какие-то отношения... — Кассандра хмыкнула и провела пальцем по ценникам, выбирая следующий продукт.

— Не то чтобы. Он...

— Мне не интересно, — прервала Кассандра и ушла вперед.

— Я и не сомневался, — Алексиос вздохнул и открыл сообщения.

  


— Капитан, вы меня слушали?

— Почти, да... — Джейкоб закончил писать сообщение Алексиосу и уверенно посмотрел на Джека. — Ты хотел зайти в книжный. Он на третьем этаже...

— Мне надо в строительный, и он в цокольном, — Джек вздохнул. — Я уже третий раз это говорю, если не четвертый...

— Прости, моя вина, — Джейкоб потер затылок. — А зачем тебе строительный? Ты же вроде в общежитии живешь, нет? Что-то сломалось? Может, помочь?

— Не, я сам. Там для... хм... студенческого проекта, — скомканно замял тему Джек и ступил на эскалатор, едущий вниз.

— На первом курсе уже есть проекты, требующие отправляться в строительный? У... — Джейкоб напряг весь свой мозг, чтобы вспомнить, на кого учился его подопечный по команде. Где-то это было в бланках на вступление в футбольный клуб.

— Социологов, — помог Джек и пожал плечами. — У нас сейчас много общих дисциплин. Если вам неинтересно, можете идти...

— Хм... — в иной ситуации Джейкоб воспользовался бы предложением, даже несмотря на обиженный тон Джека, но сейчас, когда обращаться за помощью со слежкой больше не было вариантом, потому что цена на услуги была нынче слишком высока, а найти младшекурсника, которого ещё не успело забрать к себе ни одно братство, было слишком сложно, он не мог так просто соскочить. — Не, мне не сложно. К тому же, тебе понадобится помощь в транспортировке!

— Да, спасибо за помощь, — Джек довольно улыбнулся и сошел с эскалатора. — Нам туда.

  


— Лекс, ты когда-нибудь брал такое? — Кассандра стояла рядом с полкой с с попкорном для приготовления в микроволновке, где мелькали десятки названий от различных брендов.

— Нет, — Алексиос вгляделся в ассортимент. — Ну...

— Они вообще хоть чем-то отличаются...?

— Хороший вопрос, — Алексиос взял пару пачек. — Только названием компании и ценой... О. Они с разными вкусами, — он дал Кассандре две пачки, одна была классическая, а вторая обещала сырный вкус.

— Ага, спасибо, — Кассандра занялась внимательным изучением полок.

— Может, проще взять готовый?

— Нет, так больше выйдет...

Пока сестра уткнулась в различные пакетики с попкорном для микроволновой печи, снова напевая себе что-то под нос, Алексиос достал разрывающийся телефон — Джейкоб продолжал слать вести со своих полей.

  


— Черт... — Джейкоб матернулся в телефон. Он бы тоже хотел, чтобы Джек выбирал, чем перекусить под фильм вечерком, а не играл на нервах своего старшего товарища. Джейкоб осторожно посмотрел на Джека, который спрашивал консультанта, какая веревка выдержит около восьмидесяти килограмм груза и какой лучше взять карабин.

— Капитан? — Джек посмотрел на Джейкоба. — У вас есть молоток?

— С собой?

— Нет, что вы, — Джек чуть улыбнулся, — в комнате.

— Кажется, нет... У нас есть копьё.

— А зачем вам копьё? Это странно...

— Да там, — Джейкоб отмахнулся. — Длинная история. А зачем тебе веревки?

— Вы забыли? Тренер просил убраться в инвентарной. Надо чем-то закрепить шкафы к стене, думаю ещё взять крепежи и пару веревок для обвязки поверху...

— А-а-а, — протянул Джейкоб и начал писать сообщение, после чего промотал чат наверх. — Погоди, ты же говорил, это надо для студенческого проекта?

— Да? Не, для проекта мне там другое нужно, — Джек отмахнулся и, бросив в тележку несколько веревок и карабинов с крюками, быстро зашагал в сторону отдела с инструментами.

  


— Красивая мелодия, — Алексиос улыбнулся Кассандре, которая сегодня почти весь день напевала одну и ту же песню. Та сначала удивленно посмотрела на брата, а потом смущенно уткнула взгляд в пол.

— Да, мне тоже понравилась...

— Откуда она?

— Там, из фильма, — Кассандра достала телефон и воткнула наушники. — Вот, — она отдала наушник брату и запустила трек.

— О, — Алексиос прикрыл глаза. — Что за язык? Что-то из восточной Европы...

— Поль... Нет, чешский, — поправилась Кассандра.

— И ты выучила слова? — Алексиос заинтересовано посмотрел на Кассандру.

— Почти, первый куплет, на другом языке это непросто...

— Напоёшь? У тебя хорошо получалось, но едва слышно?

— Ну... — Кассандра осмотрелась по сторонам и, взяв второй наушник, отмотала песню, после чего тихо начала вторить певице: — Synecku, synecku, malovane kviti. Ze ty nemozes z me mysle sejiti. Nemo... — она прервалась, заметив, что кто-то смотрит в её сторону. Испуг почти сразу сменился злостью — Кассандра нахмурилась и сжала кулаки.

— Касс, — Алексиос мягко обнял сестру и погладил по голове. — Ты молодец, потом продолжишь.

— Ладно... — после небольшой паузы ответила Кассандра и, убрав телефон с наушниками, вернулась к полкам с едой.

  


— А как это всё тащить, ты не подумал?

— Ну вы же хотели помочь с транспортировкой, — Джек пожал плечами и поднял пару пакетов

— Да-да, — Джейкоб вздохнул и поднял пару ведер с краской. Надо сказать, что в итоге набор Джека и правда сходил на рабочий: краска, крепежи, шурупы, несколько инструментов — всё и правда выглядело, как будто он собирается делать ремонт. Хотя, с тем же успехом можно было и что-нибудь другое сделать... Джейкоб старался об этом не думать. Теперь спасительный телефон, где были успокаивающие сообщения от Алексиоса с попкорном и песенками, далеко в кармане, а руки заняты.

— Можем вызвать такси... — Джек озадаченно посмотрел на капитана, когда они вышли на улицу. — Я, кажется, и правда переборщил. Спасибо, что помогли мне...

— Да не за что, всегда рад помочь своему любимому члену команды.

— Лю-любимому?.. — Джек весь запунцовел до самых кончиков ушей.

— Ну да, ты подаёшь большие надежды, говорю, ещё немного и станешь настоящим полузащитником! — Джейкоб отошёл в сторону от входа и поставил ведра на землю. — Так, такси... — он достал телефон, но взгляд зацепился за красный «мустанг» на стоянке. — Погоди... — выбрав номер Алексиоса, он позвонил ему, — Алекс, слушай, а ты сейчас случайно...

— Не у тебя за спиной? — Алексиос подошёл к Джейкобу. Недалеко от кампуса был всего один крупный магазин, так что неудивительно, что они пересеклись. — Привет, Джек.

— Здравствуйте, — парень кивнул в ответ, после чего кивнул ещё раз, приветствуя Кассандру.

— Лекс, поехали уже? — она потянула брата за футболку.

— Подождите, — Джейкоб ухватил Алексиоса за запястье. — Ты же на машине? Докинешь нас до общаги? Посмотри, сколько тут вещей. Пожа-а-алуйста.

— Лекс, — Кассандра настойчиво дернула рукой.

— Ох, — Алексиос провел ладонью по шее и посмотрел на Джека. Тот, кажется, тоже не понимал, что происходит и куда от этого деться. — Касс, давай поможем. Не будь такой жадиной, — он похлопал сестру по плечу.

— Ладно... Но я сижу спереди.

— А может, старших пустить вперед? — Джейкоб почти возмутился, что его загоняют назад. У Алексиоса, может, и был кабриолет, но сзади-то всё равно было теснее, чем спереди.

— Тогда пусти меня за руль, — почему-то претензия Кассандры перешла к Алексиосу.

— Так, стоп. У тебя нет прав, и этого никогда не случится, — он перевел взгляд на Джейкоба. — А ты или сидишь сзади, или идёшь пешком.

— Засада... А если меня укачивает сзади? — попытался выкрутиться Джейкоб.

— Если кого-то стошнит на меня, я выкину его на ходу, — твердо заявила Кассандра.

— Звучит справедливо, — Алексиос усмехнулся и, переложив пакеты с продуктами в одну руку, достал ключи от машины.

  


***

  


— Ты выдернул меня с пар, ты в курсе? — Алексиос встал рядом с Джейкобом, который, кажется, пытался слиться с кустом.

— Тише! — громко прошептал Джейкоб и утянул соседа вниз. — Ты всё равно на почти них не ходишь, — всё также полушепотом продолжил Джейкоб и кивнул в сторону старого спортивного склада.

— А теперь, видимо, совсем не хожу, — тихо ответил Алексиос и упал на траву. Правда, пришлось почти сразу пересесть на корточки. Всё-таки уже почти наступила зима, и земля была холодной до ужаса. — Ну и что мы тут замышляем?

— Не мы, а они. И говори тише!

— Ты же понимаешь, что когда ты орешь шепотом, это тоже громко? Так кто «они»?

— Джек и Кэсс. Джек сбежал с тренировки и теперь вот здесь... Они там уже с полчаса...

Алексиос сначала хотел как-нибудь отшутиться, но других вариантов времяпрепровождения, кроме пошлых, он не находил, а они, в контексте его сестры, никак не могли понравиться. Встав, он пошёл к старому складу, но Джейкоб его утянул обратно, почти уронив на землю.

— Стоять, а то спугнешь, мститель... — на карачках Джейкоб добрался до склада и махнул Алексиосу подходить, жестами показывая, чтобы тот пригнулся. — Ты слышишь это?

Голоса заглушались тихим гулом трансформатора и короткими звуками, похожими на выстрелы. И даже без этого разобрать речь через стену было бы сложно.

— Что они могут делать? — Джейкоб нахмурился.

— Ты задрал, если честно, — Алексиос поднялся и заглянул в окно. Пришлось прислонить к нему ладони, чтобы разглядеть, что внутри.

— Тебя ж заметят! — Джейкоб быстро дернул соседа вниз. — Ну... Что там?

— За эти пару секунд, ты хочешь полного отчета?

Окно сверху открылось, и показалась Кассандра.

— Вы же понимаете, что вас слышно? А тебя, Лекс, ещё и видно.

— Я не пытался прятаться, — Алексиос улыбнулся сестренке.

— Ага, — она закатила глаза и скрылась внутри, после чего открыла дверь и жестом пригласила внутрь. Старые покосившиеся полки со инвентарем для регби были сдвинуты к стенам небольшого помещения, а по центру расположился старый диван и столик под проектор. На свежеокрашенной белой стене застыл кадр из какого-то фильма. Треск «выстрелов» сменился звонком и прекратился. Джек подбежал к микроволновке и достал вздувшийся пакет с попкорном. — Хотите присоединиться, или вопросы закончились, и вы просто уйдете?

— Да... Но... Как же... — Джейкоб всё пытался сформулировать скопившиеся вопросы.

— Вам разрешили? — нашелся Алексиос и прошёлся по складу. — Не накажут за оккупацию чужих территорий?

— Мы получили разрешение, — важно парировала Кассандра

— И на кражу старого проектора киноклуба тоже? — Алексиос перевернул проектор, посмотрев на инвентарный номер и наклейку «собственность киноклуба», подтверждая свои подозрения.

— Он всё равно у них пылился без дела... — Кассандра сложила руки на груди.

— Если они подадут заявление о пропаже, чтоб вернули обратно так же, как и взяли, — строго наказал Алексиос и посмотрел на Джейкоба, который, отойдя от шока, начал изучать коробки с дисками, которые были у ребят. — Пошли уже, параноик, оставь их.

— Да... Да... — Джейкоб аккуратно убрал коробку от диска назад и, кивнув, вышел на улицу.

— Приятного просмотра, — Алексиос кивнул Джеку и Кассандре, после чего вышел. — Ну что, — он догнал соседа. — Теперь ты спокоен за своего любимого сокомандника?

— У них там полная полка хорроров, как я могу быть спокоен? Они, блин, как дети кукурузы — пугающие и нелюдимые. Чего вообще они тогда не вступили в киноклуб?

— Зато это объясняет их разговоры. Каждому своё, Джейкоб. Ну не могут они спокойно общаться с людьми, нашли способ заниматься любимым делом в уединении, всё в порядке. У тебя вот музыкальный вкус хреновый, но тебя же никто за это не расстреливает.

— Это не то же самое!

— Расскажи это нашим соседям, которые из-за тебя стену звукоизолировали.

  


***

  


— Алекс, ты видел новости кампуса?

— И тебе доброе утро... — Алексиос укрылся одеялом с головой.

— Помнишь ту девушку, которая пропала месяц назад из киноклуба?

Одеяло невнятно замычало.

— Её нашли.

— Вот и чудно, а теперь дай поспать.

— Мертвой, за городом, подвешенной на дереве. Тут ещё есть красочные подробности, но ты же не поверишь...

Алексиос вытянул одну руку из-под одеяла, и когда туда опустился телефон, утянул обратно. Продрав глаза, он прочитал новость и в соседней вкладке открыл сайт полиции, чтобы убедиться. Сев на кровати, он передал телефон обратно Джейкобу и, зевнув, прислонился спиной к стене.

— Чего ты от меня ждешь?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Джейкоб и покрутил телефон в руках.

— И я не знаю. — Алексиос усмехнулся, — По шкале от нуля до десяти, на сколько бы ты оценил реальность своих подозрений?


End file.
